Currently available analog dividing circuits and frequency dividers typically include a plurality of logic circuits requiring numerous transistors in integrated circuits having relatively large geometry and relatively high power consumption. One disadvantage of such prior art dividers is that the hardware must usually be altered in order to change the dividing ratio.